piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Steakgate
Steakgate is a SUPER infamous incident taking place on October 7th, 1980 (moved to Tuesday due to heavy snow). It took place on the day of the Virginia 500 at Cartinsville. Ernie Gearson managed to smuggle a steak by putting it in a bag through security checking. Ernie then showed the steak to rookie Harold Axel and they both would eat it. Bill Brady was also given some because he likes food so much. However, the security caught them and they were exposed. It was not legal but not illegal to smuggle a steak to the track. Ernie and Harold were given a one-race ban for being the main involved while Bill was given a 10-second penalty for "joining in" Unfortunately, the security guard declared it illegal and asked Garnet to ban them. Garnet did so not realizing the full story. Ernie, Harold, and Bill protested but failed. Ernie and Harold missed the race while Bill finished on the 18th finishing spot. Ernie, Harold and Bill would talk to the Piston Cup Boss and he overturned the rule and said "it's fine to bring your steaks now, That rule has been overturned". Garnet apologized while the guard was fired and kicked out for good. Ernie, Harold, and Bill were not spared as well due to Ernie's swearing rant where he said sixteen Popeye toots (Popeye laughed while watching it on TV) in one sentence, the record for the most single censors in one sentence with Harold and Bill also mad. But the fans supported the three racers all the way and many officials of the Piston Cup were booed and disgraced. All three racers would regain their reputation and the scandal officially ended a week later. The King wins with Alloy Wilson 2nd and Don Chapcar 3rd. Chick Hicks placed fourth with fifth place taken by Andrew Axler. James Cleanair collides with Tom Landis and Landis flipping over 11 times (there's a 25% chance Tom does not finish) and going into the wall at 20 G Force and Cleanair goes into the catch fence and they both need replacement by Aikens Sr (Cleanair backup) and John Kennedy. They missed two races. Transcript The 16 Popeye Toots of hell Ernie (in a super loud voice): Just what the (2x Popeye toot) is this dog-(Popeye toot)! You (Popeye toot)-hole! I can't (Popeye toot) believe the Piston Cup Staff are that (Popeye toot) bad! The staff members are (2x Popeye toot) and I mean (Popeye toot)! Just how does (Popeye toot) smuggling ONE mother-(Popeye toot) steak get you in this much bull-(Popeye toot). That security guard and go mother-(Popeye toot) crash off a cliff that (2x Popeye toot). Why a mother-freaking one-race ban!? Are you (Popeye toot) serious!? Lapis: Calm down! I have never seen a swearing rant like that before I heard 16 Popeye toots there! (At Popeye's House) Popeye: (laughs so much) THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! Olive: Popeye, are you serious?! Popeye: YES! (uses his sailor pipe to make a toot) (Popeye and Olive laugh) (Back live, we see Ernie in the angriest expression he ever had) Ernie: I am so angry right now. THAT WAS THE DEEPEST RANT EVER!! I even said the n-word at the eighth toot. I said f and b-word on toots numbers 14 and 15 respectively. That security guard deserved to be freaking fired! Harold: Ernie, I think you went a bit far. Lapis is CRYING! But I cannot blame you. Steaks deserve to be legal. Bill: Yeah man! You have my support, Ernie! Steaks will be made legal! I LOVE STEAKS! THEY'RE SO TASTY! Guard: I know, but I hope I don't get fired. Ernie: MORE LIKELY! Harold: Well Mr. Guard I don't care! You deserve to get kicked in the rear-end! BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! Piston Cup Boss: I hear you. MR SECURITY GUARD YOU ARE FIRED FOREVER FOR MAKING STEAK ILLEGAL! FROM NOW ON STEAKS ARE PERFECTLY LEGAL FOR RACERS AND FANS ALIKE TO BRING! Guard: Oh (Dolphin Censor)! Bill: HELL YEAH! THE GUARD IS GONE YEAHHHH! Ernie: STEAKS HAVE BEEN LEGAL! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A STEAK PARTY! Bill: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! STEAK PARTY! HELL YEAHHHH! Harold: SOUNDS AWESOME! Spike: YAY, A STEAK PARTY! Pinkie: THIS IS AWESOME! WOO HOO HOO! THIS IS INTENSE! List of Piston Cup racers who hate steak *Markus Krankzler *Bruce Miller *Dud Throttleman *T.G. Castlenut *Parker Brakeston *Phil Tankson *Tommy Highbanks *Chip Gearings *Jack DePost *Rex Revler *Bobby Roadtesta *Lane Locke *Buck Bearingly *Rev Roadages *Brian Spark *Dino Draftsky *Reb Meeker *Ralph Carlow *Speedy Comet *Ed Truncan *Next-Gen Spare Mint Category:Historic Races Category:Infamous Moments